Continuación De La Dinastía
by AsdruvalTraductor
Summary: Amalberga tiene algo importante que decirles a Julius y a Ludwig... menciones de shonen-ai, One shot.


**Traducción hecha con total consentimiento del autor.**

**Continuación de la dinastía**

**Continuance of the Bloodline**

**Amalberga tiene algo importante que decirles a los príncipes… mención de LuixWill pero nada explícito, ojalá y Lallen no me asesine por traducirlo. Pero hey… ella también escribió un LuixWil así que mejor que no venga con que odia el yaoi de Ludwig Kakumei.**

**Un fic de ****Zailana…**

…**A quien no le pertenece Ludwig Kakumei. Y a mí sólo me pertenece la traducción de este fic. Pos hombre, traducir es difícil así que no se me enojen conmigo si encuentran algún error…**

"¿Julius? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ludwig le preguntó al tropezar con la pequeña "princesa" en un pasillo.

El dicho "princesa" se sonrojó de inmediato a la vista del príncipe y empezó a tartamudear. "Yo… er…bueno, la Reina… um… ella, ella me mandó llamar, sí, eso es, la reina me mandó llamar."

Lui tuvo un mal presentimiento. Su madre le había ordenado ir a visitarla en sus habitaciones privadas también...

¿Qué podía Amalberga querer de los dos?

El príncipe de largo pelo tragó saliva. Su padre nunca se arriesgaría a una discusión acerca de la sucesión, pero su madre era capaz de hacerlo sólo por diversión...

Aún temiendo lo peor, Lui abrió la gran puerta que conducía a las habitaciones de Amalberga.

"Bien, bien ", anunció la intimidante Reina con voz alta, apenas vio a los dos jóvenes."¡Veo que no se perdieron en el camino hacia aquí! ¡Lou, cierra la puerta!"

¡Oh, cómo odiaba ese apodo!

Su madre comenzó a caminar hacia una habitación contigua, continuando con su pequeño discurso.

"Ambos saben que - aparte de dos príncipes que no quieren casarse - hay un gran problema en este país".

Julius de repente se sintió muy, muy incomodo al observar las vitrinas de la impresionante colección de armas de la Reina.

Claro, había oído mencionar nombres como "Reina de la Masacre" o "Emperatriz de la Guerra", y él sabia que Amalberga no era exactamente un retrato de una mujer agradable, suave y tierna de libro ilustrado para niños, pero no sabía que era _tan _mala... se asustó de verdad.

"Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar preocupándome por esto durante años y años, por lo que…" La madre de Lui se detuvo en seco y se volvió para enfrentar a los dos príncipes. "… ¡He decidido simplemente volverlo **su** problema!" Ella sonrió de felicidad concluyendo el monologo.

Un gesto de preocupación altero las bellas facciones de Lui. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando su madre?

Julius parecía pensar lo mismo, levantó la mano con timidez. "Er ... Por favor disculpe mi interrupción, pero ...¿A qué problema se refiere, su majestad?"

Ludwig puso los ojos en blanco. "Su Majestad" ¡Que lame botas! Ojalá que Julius no se estuviera portando tan amablemente con Amalberga porque pensara que algún día ella seria su suegra…

"¿No saben de que problema estoy hablando?" La Reina suspiró abatida. "Ahora que ya tengo dos hijos debido a un "hijastro" que ni siquiera esta en relación con mi marido, debería esperar que la continuación de la familia real está asegurada, ¿no? Lamentablemente uno de estos hijos es gay y el otro piensa que es una chica por lo que solo le gustan los hombres, ¡Y especialmente su hermanastro! Lo que estoy tratando de decir es: quiero un heredero. No importa quién de ustedes produzca un niño, pueden resolver eso entre ustedes… "

Tanto Ludwig como Julius la miraron en estado de shock, y fue el príncipe de más edad que se recuperó más rápido.

"Sí… lo que sea, Juliana puede tratar de quedar embarazada o algo así, ¡Pero no soy GAY!"

"¡Nooo Lou, por supuesto que no lo eres, en absoluto!" Amalberga rió entre dientes. Su hijo se congeló. Ella no podía saberlo... ¿o si?

"De cualquier forma, como he dicho antes" la Reina continuó. "Quiero un heredero y generosamente les daré un plazo de… tres años ¿De acuerdo? Si ninguno de los dos me trae un nieto en ese plazo... entonces confíen en mí, lo lamentaran toda-su-vida…"

El principito transexual se estremeció. ¡Ella era tan... terrorífica!

"¡Y ahora salgan de aquí los dos y déjenme en paz! ¡Adiós muchachos!" Con estas palabras, ella comenzó a empujar a los jóvenes fuera de sus habitaciones, mientras que Lui seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente se decidió que era mejor poner las cartas sobre la mesa, así que cuando Julius estaba ya fuera de la sala, se volvió para enfrentarse a su madre.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste averiguarlo? ¿Tienes espías en mi dormitorio o qué?" siseó.

Amalberga se echó a reír. -No, pero tu esclavo personal de la carita linda tiende a ser muy locuaz cuando se le amenaza con látigos y cadenas... Buena idea, sin embargo, eso de los espías... ¡Puede ser que me lo piense un par de veces! "

El rostro de Lui estaba rojo como tomate. ¡Will lamentaría taaanto haberle dicho a su madre acerca de ellos!

Enojado irrumpió en el pasillo, comenzando la búsqueda de su siervo.

"Sólo espera a que te ponga las manos encima, Will… "

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Bueeno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¡Que bueno! ¿Mal? ¿Por qué?**

…**Una traducción más de…**

**Asdruval, El vampiro Mexicano.**

**El fic es de Zailana, ¿recuerdan?**


End file.
